Meca One
Meca One is the usual evil Leader of the robots, former member of the League of Evil and current holder of the Most Regenerated Person title. He is obsessed with gold and destroying humans, amongst other things. He has constantly been the number one enemy of Exo Force. Origins Meca One was originally created as the leader of an automated robot army designed for mining on Sentai Mountain. Sensei Keiken was one of the main designers and builders of these robots. Some time after the mining project began, the robots rebelled against the humans on Meca One's orders, and after being defeated only to return and conquer half of Sentai Mountain, they became the main recurring enemy of Exo Force. Little more detail is known about Meca One's history before his assaults on the human side of the mountain began. Personality Meca One is known to posess a very strong personality. He is a control freak and insists on having people around him all the time who can carry out his dirty work. He believes himself to be of utmost importance and has little regard for any robots other than himself, with none whatsoever for any humans. He also has a tendency to become fixated with particular plans and ideas, defying logical arguments and favouring his own perception of what will work (the best known example being the Striking Venom, of which he commissioned six new versions before scrapping the project). He is obnoxious, moody, bossy and generally has no respect for anything that isn't golden or himself, making everyone around him uncomfortable - he has very few loyal companions, the closest being Devastator who usually fills the post of Leader's Assistant. Deaths Meca One's paranoia about being destroyed has increased over time due to the sheer number of times he has been "killed." Mostly through his use of clones, he has always been resurrected somehow. His known deaths so far were as follows: Series 1 *First: Disassembled by Iron Drones at Devastator's orders. *Second: Blown up by Hikaru and Keiken along with Striking Venom II using a bomb intended for Exo School. *Third: Blown up along with Striking Venom III. *Fourth: Downloaded into Devastator's body and destroyed by Iron Drone 1 using acid. *Fifth: Blown up with an EMP bomb. *Sixth: Melted with an acid bomb during the Battle of Striking Venom V. *Seventh: Blown up during Operation Dynamite. *Eighth: Blown up by the Iron Drones while attacking Sentai Fortress with Silent Striking Mobile Defence Venom. Series 2 *Ninth: Thrown into a recycling machine and crushed by Devastator. *Tenth: Turned into chocolate, sent to Sentai Fortress and eaten after exceeding Sentai Mountain 's gold limitation. *Eleventh: Burned during a fake funeral arranged by Exo Force to fool Makuta. *Twelfth: Destroyed by HaYaTo along with Mobile Meca One. *Thirteenth: Did not actually die but turned good and became known as Mexican One. Series 3 *Fourteenth (a.k.a. Unit 2): Destroyed when his Combat Crawler X2 fell into the gorge. *Fifteenth (a.k.a. Unit 3): Destroyed when the Iron Drones triggered his self-destruct to escape robots in Sentai Fortress. Series 4 *Sixteenth: Possibly died when Mrs One's Sonic Raven crashed into the robot base with him inside. Backups Meca One has taken measures to combat the problem of his seemingly unavoidable constant deaths (and occasionally to create additional Meca One units to aid him when he is busy): *'"Personality chips" '- Each contain an electronic copy of Meca One. These can be loaded into a robot body to create a replacement for him. Many of them were left with the League Of Evil, and the locations of any others are unknown. *'Clones '- Identical golden robot copies of Meca One. These are usually stored in display cases, sometimes in specialised rooms, in Meca One's office, or even as decorations around the robot base. Some are pre-loaded with Meca One's personality so they do not require a personality chip. Unit 2 and 'Unit 3 '''were activated by Meca One to help him manage the robot base at one point, but usually only one clone is active at a time because they tend to argue with each other. *'Infiltration Unit 1 - '''Specially designed variation of a Meca One clone (with a "squished" face as described by Devastator). Its alterations allowed it to wear a more convincing human disguise, and Meca One used it to subtly replace Sensei Keiken for a period of time. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains